mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Runelords 55.0 - A Party Reunited
Khyr knocked politely on the door of Aldern's study. Lord Foxglove begrudgingly permitted him entry and Khyr, in his trademark fashion, invited him to come along to see Luna. Agreeing to the offer, he asked if perhaps they could wait for dawn so that he could finish his work, which Khyr nodded agreement with. However, the tone soured when Khyr brightly added that the other Aldern would be going as well. Off-put by Khyr's chipperly obstinate manner and vaguely patronizing tone, Lord Foxglove demanded that the other man be put back in the hole where he was supposed to be so that if he went with them to Jorgenfist, he could manage the house in his absence. Khyr refused to accept any terms without the agreement of 'all parties', so Lord Foxglove used a ringer to signal Shadliss and Virgil to join them. Shadliss was none too thrilled to go but went along with Virgil. Knowing that Aldern was in Khyr's bag, which also had Shadliss' belongings, Virgil switched bags with her so that she could place her things in his backpack and keep them safe without also carrying around the thing that was likely to make her a target. Virgil and Lord Foxglove had a truncated discussion which ended in the acceptance of the lord's terms; Virgil was hesitant to infuriate or otherwise undermine the possibly-unstable man, so he gave in rather easily. Teleporting himself back down to the secret pit, he pulled Aldern out and told him what had transpired before sitting down, keeping him company for the few hours until dawn. Lord Foxglove came down into the pit at dawn, as promised, and huffed at Virgil to leave. Virgil waited, listening at the lip of the tunnel for trouble. When the lord returned, obviously displeased with Virgil's nosiness, Virgil did his level best to be polite and kowtowing which softened the lord's affect. Returning to the house, the group teleported to the courtyard in Jorgenfist. Rather than go down to the library with them immediately, Virgil took the final medallion that he had collected and his sheet of lead, determining to dispose of it before meeting up with Luna again. Shadliss and Lord Foxglove were obviously impatient but Khyr had to be cajoled into using Dimension Door to take them to the others. Virgil took his time sealing the medallion in lead, scratching out a simple warning to anyone who might find it in the future, before heading out into the woods. Finding a badger, he used food and magic to bribe him into burying the medallion for him; the badger wasn't particularly enthused about the task but began to lazily bury the disk right where he stood. Virgil left, rolling his eyes and trying very hard to forget exactly where he was so that the location could be truly lost. Meanwhile, in the library, Khyr cried out that he had a surprise; the somewhat bitter Luna and Eamon lamented that it was likely snails. However, when Shadliss rushed over to see Eamon, followed by Aldern, they were both moderately shocked. Eamon and Shadliss shared a sweet reunion involving the exchange of gifts, and though Eamon continued to seem utterly oblivious about everything, he nonetheless reciprocated Shadliss' hugs and cuddles as he flipped with interest through the gift she had brought him: a book on cheese-making. Aldern went to Luna and when it seemed clear that she was in a morose state of the highest order, he was content to hold her quietly, allowing her to draw herself up into a ball on his lap. When Virgil returned to this scene, he wordlessly excused himself to the other end of the library, flopping down on a couch to take a nap, off-setting the early hour which he had woken up at. Khyr joined him promptly, lying down on top of him and asking if he liked snails. He said he did, earning him a gift of a snail on his face named 'Chris'. Khyr wondered whether Alicia might like snails as both drifted off into a nap. Waking a while later, they prepared to leave Jorgenfist for the time being. They said farewells and thank yous to Alicia and her study partner Toma. In a bashful fluster, Khyr presented her with a large bouquet of flowers, topped with a large snail, before quickly teleporting the group away back to Aldern's house. Back in the townhouse, people quickly started to settle. Taking a moment when Aldern was indisposed, Virgil warned Luna about the presence of two Aldern Foxgloves. She took the news with a frustrated sigh and, when the man in question returned, she stood up and sharply left upstairs with him, leaving the others to mill about at their own devices. Category:Rise of the Runelords